


For Thy Love Is Better Than Wine

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	For Thy Love Is Better Than Wine

_Will you let me_, he thinks, in the darkness, _will you…_ But his desires are inchoate, and come to him in pictures that dissolve like the shadows in still water, against the implacable rock of Alexander’s seeming ignorance of it, and he cannot form into words the serpents crawling in his stomach—_will you let me_, he thinks, and behind his closed eyes he imagines them twined in heat, nothing like this cold huddling for warmth, only duty, for Alexander, offering himself as furnace against the winter.

_Will you let me_, he thinks, and cannot tell what answer he desires.


End file.
